S&M at the Lima Bean
by grantcame
Summary: Blaine sings S&M to Sebastian at the Lima Bean to prove he is worthy of a relationship with him.


Blaine was stood outside the Lima Bean, shuffling his feet and fidgeting with his fingers. He could people staring at him, and they had good reason. His outfit wasn't a usual sight. Tight leather pants covered his lower body. They were hot and uncomfortable, often riding up by his crotch when he walked.

On his top half, he wore a white shirt with the top four buttons undone. He chest was on show, along with the minimal amount of hair that covered it, which made him feel uncomfortable, to say the least. Over the top of that was another piece of leather, this time in the shape of a jacket. With silver buttons and studs that glistened as the sun beat down on him. He felt as if he was one moustache short of looking like a cliche porn star.

On a mild day like this one, it would be a surprise to see anyone in a sweat, but it was simply dripping off Blaine. Probably the leather, he thought, but it mainly down to the anxiety of what he was about to do. He was becoming increasingly impatient with waiting.

"Where are they?" He huffed to himself, looking around frantically. He had sent Santana and Brittany inside to check whether it was ready for him. More specifically, if Sebastian was in there and whether he was alone. Feelings of doubt rushed through him when he started getting cold feet. Santana and Brittany came out of the front doors with the biggest grins on their faces.

"He's in there, and he's alone" Brittany said.

"It's almost tragic, he looks like a lost puppy sitting there alone with nothing but his coffee waiting for you, checking his phone every five seconds" Santana gestured.

"No, San, I think it's cute" Brittany replied, grabbing her girlfriends hand. "He misses him."

"It would be pathetic, if I didn't know how much he's put up from you" Santana suggested towards Blaine.

Blaine said nothing. She was probably right. Him and Sebastian had had this on/off relationship ever since he and Kurt had broken up, and Blaine hadn't exactly been the easiest boyfriend. After spending the first few weeks with Sebastian whining about Kurt and his loss of him, he was very secluded every time he and Sebastian would get close. It was hard for him, Kurt was his first boyfriend, and maybe it wouldn't have been as hard on Sebastian if Blaine hadn't talked the talk about making things official between them and taking their relationship to the next step, before chickening out every time.

The last time, Sebastian had had enough.

"Sure, you're hot and I really like you, but I can't wait around forever Blaine. All this soppy couple-y stuff, it's cute and everything but I need more from. whatever this relationship is."

Blaine was shocked, to say the least, after Sebastian had walked out on him. He tried to say that he was ready and he wanted to make things official between them but Sebastian obviously couldn't believe him anymore. Blaine was upset with himself, and needed a gesture to show Sebastian that he wasn't all soppy and cute, that he could be hot, sexy and ready for a physical relationship with Sebastian. And that's when he bumped into Santana and Brittany. They had had no issues being hot and sexy in their relationship, so he asked for their advice. And right now, he was regretting that completely.

Stood in the door way of the Lima Bean, his heart was pounding. He was nervous. He had given performances in public before, but nothing this extreme and he had never looked this ridiculous. And, they had never meant the make or break of a potential relationship before. Santana and Brittany went in first, placed the portable stereo on the counter and hit play. This was it, he could hear the music and could see Sebastian looking up at the girls in confusion. He had agreed to meet Blaine here to discuss their relationship so that Blaine could prove he was ready for Sebastian. Perfect for Sebastian.

Santana and Brittany started the song strong.

"NA NA NA NA NA COME ON" they repeated over and over. This song was perfect for them, they were dancing along with the song perfectly. Gyrating and bending in all the right positions, their sexuality was intoxicating. Even Blaine had to struggle to peel his eyes from them and back to Sebastian, who was also enjoying the impromptu performance from the ladies. And then he heard it coming, his cue in the song that told him the verse was beginning.

He strolled in, confidently, just like Santana told him to. A smolder was fixated on his face as he began the verse. He kept his eyes on Sebastian's, who had a look of shock and arousal on his face as he saw Blaine's outfit. Keeping focus on Sebastian, he weaved in and out of the tables and around the other customers, most who looked in complete shock of the situation. Throughout the first verse, Blaine caressed random customers by the shoulder and ruffling their hair. He felt awkward doing this, but Santana had told him that if he was confident enough, no one would object. And no one did. He also focused on the females in the shop, stroking their faces and shooting glances between them and Sebastian. Another technique Santana suggested, one to make Sebastian desire him more.

During the first chorus, Brittany had choreographed an extremely sexual dance for the three of them consisting of an unspeakable amount of gyrates, bends and thrusts. Blaine felt humiliated while doing it, but the whistles and cheers from other customers spurred him on. Well, that and the huge grin on Sebastian's face and his constant lip biting as he examined Blaine with his eyes. They had agreed to cut the song down to one more verse and chorus, because it was bad enough going through this for as long as it had already.

It was then, during the second verse, that Blaine made is way towards Sebastian. His hands found his face first and he gently stroked it up and through his gel filled hair. He glanced at Santana, who nodded, and he yanked Sebastian's head back by his hair. Not hard enough to hurt, Santana had told him during their practice, just enough to exert his dominance in the situation. His hands found their way down Sebastian's chest from behind and he stroked his abs. He began singing in his ear, breathing down his neck, as he pulled Sebastian's blazer from his body. The final chorus began. He maneuvered around Sebastian and began to swing his blazer over his head, gyrating his hips in-sync, to the chains and whips filled lyrics. Flinging the blazer from his hands in a random direction, Sebastian followed it, before returning to looking at Blaine to find him straddling his lap. Sebastian's face burned red and Blaine immediately knew why as he felt Sebastian shuffle beneath him. He was hard and trying to conceal it. Blaine grinned through the final lyrics of the song before ripping the buttons on Sebastian's shirt open in a moment of pure lust.

Even Santana's eye's widened with an impressed shocked look as everyone in the shop bared witness to an incredibly sloppy and over-the-top kiss between Blaine and Sebastian. It was the applaud of the shop that reminded Blaine where was and forced him to stop grinding Sebastian's hips and let go of his face. He was red in the face, sweaty, but pleased with the outcome. The message had clearly got through to Sebastian too, because he seemed happier than he had looked in a long time.

"Wow.. thanks for.." Sebastian began, but he was cut off by the manager grabbing Blaine by the collar and dragging him to the door.

"I will be having none of that in my shop!" He blurted out. "You two too, OUT!" he shouted at Santana and Brittany who walked out scowling. It was only Sebastian left chuckling to himself in the shop, that voluntarily got up and left to thank his boyfriend properly.


End file.
